


【磊启/NC-17】38.5℃

by ICARUS_cha



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICARUS_cha/pseuds/ICARUS_cha
Summary: 破车，没啥黄，没啥营养，双哨兵注意避雷。





	【磊启/NC-17】38.5℃

“后头有点挤。”司机抱歉地朝他俩笑笑，“而且制冷不知道哪儿坏了，这两天还没来得及修，不打紧吧？”  
“不打紧。”刘启把背包从肩上卸下来，单手甩进了前座角落里，转头就朝刚上车的王磊一挤眼睛，“我俩挤着就行。”

 

刘启总算明白了司机说的“有点挤”是什么意思。眼下这间隔离室绝对不超过五个平方，两个人都是一米八几的大男人，他不得不半贴在王磊怀里才能勉强把门关上。

 

“体感多少？”  
“三十八度五。”王磊低头看了一眼手腕上的手环，皱起了眉，“下次应该提前打个招呼，塔里专用的运输车应该还能排上号。”

他伸手去按墙上开关，啪的一声之后整间隔离室一下子陷入了一片近乎凝固的黑暗和闷热里。凭借哨兵优秀的视力王磊还能看见怀里青年望着他的眼神，略长的睫毛撑起来，露出睫毛底下亮晶晶的一弯，带着淡淡口香糖甜味的呼吸吹在他鼻尖上，露出一个有点坏又有点无辜的笑容，凑上来亲他，被王磊在脸颊上反捏了一把，顺便移上去盖住了他眼睛。  
“操，”刘启低低地嘶了一声，“你他妈搞什么——————？”  
“闭眼。”王磊在他耳朵后面沉声说。  
哨兵温热的呼吸全洒在后颈敏感的皮肤上。在黑暗狭窄的空间里，连这点酥酥麻麻的痒都在加剧折磨他的感官。  
刘启顺从地闭上眼睛，呼吸马上就粗重了起来。多年搭档的经验让他习惯性地服从于对方的指令，毫不犹豫地关闭了视觉和听觉，把全部的精神力叠加在触觉上。

他五感评分本来就是超A级，这一来每一个毛孔都好像在无限地张开。狭小的空间里里边精神触角开始往每一个细节钻探。周围空气的潮湿闷热，王磊的鼻息扫过他耳尖的麻痒感，他胡茬擦过颈窝时的细微刺痛，几层柔软布料底下透过来的皮肤的滚烫温度，还有两个人隔着被汗打得透湿的背心贴在一起磨蹭的腰腹——所有的细节，有关王磊和他自己的细节，都被敏锐的精神力捕捉到，转化为折磨神经的巨大刺激，像浪潮一样一波一波地冲刷着他的理智。

他几乎是在王磊的手指点上他死咬着的嘴唇的时候就硬了起来。

“……用触觉。”王磊说。  
他用舌尖在刘启的耳根上试探性地舔了一下，很满意地感觉到怀里的青年打了个哆嗦。

“喉咙。”

他的食指从刘启已经起了一层细汗的后颈划过，刻意用上了带枪茧的那侧，挑逗一样地去刮年轻哨兵的喉结和锁骨。

“手指。”

他转而去捏刘启紧攥着他背心一角的左手，指尖极轻极轻蹭过手背，从指节到指腹再到汗津津的掌心，甚至把五指嵌进他指缝里来回抽动，听见对方咬紧牙关的一声抽气。

“小腹。”

他的指尖顺着哨兵结实紧绷的腹肌线条往下滑，先是顺时针再是逆时针，跟在地图上做记号一样慢慢地打圈儿。这次刘启的呻吟终于没能瞒过他，有点尖锐又有点沙哑的一声从喉咙里挤出来，和青年平时偏低沉的声音完全不一样。  
然后王磊才想起来他给刘启下了指令，眼下他精神力完全集中在触感上，基本上什么也听不见。

“大腿。”

粗糙的指尖压上腿根的时候刘启像触电一样惊叫了一声，差点从他腿上弹起来，又被王磊搂着腰按回去。  
黑暗里哨兵仍然能保持清晰的视力，他能看见刘启从耳根到脖子再到胸前都开始泛红，肩膀不住地轻微颤抖，随着他手指的下移越来越剧烈。青年腿根的皮肤非常柔软，被汗水浸得滑溜溜的，稍微碰一下都不行，刘启的手指几乎要把他肩头掐出血来，粗浊的喘息里夹杂着断断续续的呜咽，好像下一秒就会缺氧窒息而死————他知道刘启硬得厉害，但他刻意避开了对方军裤鼓起的裆部，只是浅尝辄止地帮他把拉链拉开，然后沿着大腿线条一路往下，一层一层慢条斯理地解开军靴的绑腿，像逗猫一样逗弄他颤个不停的腿弯和脚踝。

脚踝被王磊捞起来的时候刘启已经快疯掉了。他是真的没想过原来哨兵的五感还可以这么玩。现在全身的皮肤好像都被剥开了，王磊稍微用指尖在他腰上一蹭，那点刺激都好像被放大了无数倍，让他整个人都控制不住地打颤。更别提还有两个人贴在一起的部分，那点衣服早就湿透了，靠上去的时候又湿又热又黏，爽得要命，到后面他几乎是控制不住地往王磊怀里钻，跟被踩了尾巴的小狗崽儿一样试图寻求搭档的安慰。  
王磊也很明显地感觉到了刘启强烈的精神波动。他安抚性地亲了亲哨兵的下巴，开始用自己的精神屏障慢慢和刘启接触。几轮试探下来刘启明显稳定了一些，但还是喘得厉害，眼睛还乖乖闭着，摸索着抓到了他的手就死活不松开，大概理智还没完全回来，呜咽着说不出一句话，只会把他的手往腿根那儿带。

王磊早就摸到他裤裆底下又热又硬的一块，存心逗他，只用掌心隔着那块布来来回回地磨，磨了两下刘启就受不住了，扭动着身子往他手上贴，嗓子眼里泄出一点点细细的哀鸣。  
刘启这么听话地任他摆布的时候确实很少见。王磊稍微想了一下，像摸一条小狗那样轻轻拍拍他脑门儿，然后伸一只手到底下去，把刘启军裤的腰带三下两下给扯出来了，很麻利地把刘启手腕给捆上了。  
哨兵的腰带是特制的，朝里的那一面很柔软，这么一点强度还不至于伤到刘启。最后打结的时候王磊的手指来回擦过他手背和手腕，擦一下刘启就抖一下，最后明显是要崩溃了的样子，也不知道反抗，摇晃着身子喘得上气不接下气，好像下一秒那些细细碎碎的呻吟就会全都哽在喉咙里。

确认绑结实了之后王磊才放开他，亲了一下刘启挂满了汗珠子的额头，帮他把被汗水濡湿了的碎发全都拢到耳朵后面去，再用一只手去握住青年受了半天冷落的性器，像握住一把称手的匕首的短柄，温柔又耐心地一寸一寸摸过去。摸到前端的时候年轻哨兵的精神图景终于开始很激烈地颤动起来。

 

  
“操你妈，”刘启刚从意识迷失的边缘恢复过来，大口大口喘着粗气，很愤怒地瞪着他，“要做就做，不做你他妈有本事放开老子啊？”

 

“行啊，我放开。”

王磊当真三下两下替他把腰带解开，然后坐直了身子带点似笑非笑的神情看他。

“你自己做给我看?”

 

刘启愣了一会儿，然后舔了一下嘴唇。  
他没想到王磊真能答应，现在的问题是他已经很长一段时间没有自己动手解决过了，主要是有王磊帮他伺候他也不乐意自己来，尽管嘴上不可能承认，但相比之下王磊在这方面的经验确实比他老练很多，他甚至知道怎么可以只碰那么几个点就能让刘启乖乖缴械投降————  
刘启稍微回忆了一会儿之前他们做的时候王磊的动作。这点记忆来得很快，因为王磊一直盯着他看，对方直白而不加掩饰的目光让他兴奋得更厉害。  
他抬起眼睛朝王磊笑了一下。

“行啊，”他放低了声音说。

“我做，你看着？”


End file.
